


Ojala

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo de cumpleños para Dark_Selene... nena como siempre ya sabes los cumpleaños son para festejar que eres un año  más sabia... Es un AU, así que la linea temporal de la serie me la paso por el arco del triunfo, muchos Geeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Selene/gifts).



> Un gran abrazo Dark_Selene. Paciencia son 10 capitulos... creo... ya tengo el segundo, en la semana lo subo. Hay muchos tecnicismos espero lo entiendan, aclaro que yo no estudio nada de computación ni por asomo, así que errores, pueden con gusto decirme para corregirlos.

Ojala que las uvas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan

La vida de un catedrático puede ser sumamente aburrida, o al menos eso pensé durante varios años enseñando a una panda de alumnos “pseudo adultos”, creyéndose con todos los derechos que conlleva su mayoría de edad, pero con la mentalidad de un adolescente de secundaria, apenas saliendo de la pubertad. Si creyera en un Dios, rezaría porque muchos llegaran a madurar, “algún día”; mientras tanto intentaría por todos los medios que aprendieran un poco de programación como futuros ingenieros de software. 

Abro la puerta del salón de clases del primer semestre de la ingeniería; el primer día de clases… que la pesadilla comience… 

Los parloteos incesantes de jóvenes no desaparecieron en cuanto llegué, por lo cual comienzo a escribir en la pizarra verde con el consabido gis blanco típico de un docente de los años ochenta y noventa, pero hasta la fecha no le veo molestia, sino todo lo contrario le veo a esta costumbre quizás algo romántico o mejor dicho nostálgico, así que escribo mi nombre, haciendo presión necesaria para que el chirrido del gis llama la atención de los alumnos. 

Señor Finch, Profesor Finch. 

Y como de costumbre logro captar su atención y comienzo con mi perorata de todos los años. Aun no sé por qué debo darle la clase a primer semestre si doy clase a los alumnos de semestres avanzados y doy una optativa para casi chicos genios en computación, pero…Oh, sí, aún recuerdo a Nathan sonriéndome… Oh Harold, eres magnifico como docente, si queremos que los chicos se queden deberás ser tú el primer profesor que les de clase para engancharlos y enamorarlos de esta profesión con toda esa pasión que sabes trasmitir; y dándome una palmada en la espalda me despidió. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué él es el director y yo solo un docente más? Cierto, Harold, no te gusta toda esa burocracia y papeleo ante la institución nacional de educación. Qué remedio a comenzar…

—La programación informáticaes el proceso de diseñar, codificar, depurar y mantener el código fuente de programas computacionales. El código fuente es escrito en un lenguaje de programación. Su propósito es crear programas que exhiban un comportamiento deseado. El proceso de escribir código requiere frecuentemente conocimientos en varias áreas distintas, además del dominio del lenguaje a utilizar, algoritmos especializados y lógica formal. Programar no involucra necesariamente otras tareas tales como el análisis y diseño de la aplicación (pero sí el diseño del código), aunque sí suelen estar fusionadas en el desarrollo de pequeñas aplicaciones.  
Del proceso de programación surge lo que comúnmente se conoce como software (conjunto de programas), aunque estrictamente éste último abarca mucho más que sólo la programación.

Ya tenía captada su atención, todos ellos video grabándome con sus tablets, odiaba eso… iba a continuar con mi discurso cuando el chirrido de la puerta y luego un cuerpo cayendo dentro del aula, me distrajo completamente. Un chico esmirriado, no mayor de 17 años estaba en el piso revolviéndose intentando ponerse de pie, así como lo logró volvió a hincarse, debido a que uno de los cristales de sus anteojos se había salido y estaba buscándolo desesperado. El dichoso cristal estaba a un metro de mi pie, así que carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, lográndolo y señalarle con la punta de mi zapato, donde estaba su objeto perdido, sonrió avergonzado y arrastrándose como llegó prácticamente a mis pies para alzar su cristal y colocarlo rápidamente, se levantó y con una gran sonrisa propia de un infante, me extendió la mano.   
—Buenas tardar Profesor Finch, soy Anthony MacCoy, alumno sobresaliente del bachillerato del MIT— dijo ufano, mientras sus demás compañeros lo vieron con risas burlonas y comentarios susurrantes.   
Estreché su mano por inercia, algo contrario a mi manera de ser, pero fue imposible para mí evitar tal gesto. –Siéntese Sr. MacCoy, ahí hay una pupitre desocupado—, le dije señalando un asiento justamente en medio de todo el salón, el cual generalmente era tipo auditorio, pero en pequeño donde no se podían tener más de treinta alumnos.   
El chico, asintió, sonriéndome; su nariz algo grande pareció reinar sobre todo su rostro, provocando que se viera gracioso, aunque sus ojos de color gris claro, disminuían el efecto. Se dirigió hacia el asiento y una vez instalado, reanudé la clase. Esperaba no tener más interrupciones. Proseguí…   
Un algoritmo es una secuencia no ambigua, finita y ordenada de instrucciones que han de seguirse para resolver un problema. Un programa normalmente traduce a un lenguaje de programación concreto, uno o más algoritmos. Este último puede expresarse de distintas maneras: gráfica, como un diagrama de flujo, como un código, como en pseudocódigo o un lenguaje de programación, en forma explicativa, entre otros más.   
El ruido de la caída de varios bolígrafos me distrajo nuevamente. ¿Quién?... Oh, si el Sr. MacCoy, al parecer era un estudiante tradicional, con una libreta apuntando lo que acababa de decir, o al menos eso aparentaba, por lo que cuando intentó subrayar algo tiró su material de escritura, suspiré mientras veía como nervioso, se apresuraba a recogerlos. Sus compañeros de nuevo estaban riéndose.   
—¡Orden!— casi grité, algo que surtió efecto porque todo mundo calló.   
Me giré de nuevo al pizarrón para continuar.   
Los programas suelen subdividirse en partes menores, llamadas módulos, de modo que la complejidad algorítmica de cada una de las partes sea menor que la del programa completo, lo cual ayuda al desarrollo del programa. Esta es una práctica muy utilizada y se conoce como "refino progresivo".  
—Pero…— esa voz, el señor MacCoy. Fruncí el ceño, este día pintaba para que desarrollara una migraña, me giré para verlo, estaba con la mano levantada.   
—¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase Sr. MacCoy?— le cuestioné, enfatizando mi mirada.   
—Eh…— Su voz tembló un poco. –Sí, Sr. Finch, esa definición concuerda con lo leído en el manual del programador. Pero Niklau Wirth, dijo algo diferente.  
—Wirth únicamente ha dado definiciones de cómo está conformado un programa y las técnicas para realizarlo.   
—Si, Wirth dice que un programa está formado por los algoritmos y la estructura de datos.  
—A la vez que su objetivo es mejorar tanto el proceso de creación del software como su mantenimiento y son cuatro. ¿Quién las sabe?— cuestioné al resto de la clase, siendo una chica de al menos veinte años quien alzó la mano. –Dígame, señorita…— le pregunté.   
—Grooves, Profesor Fich—. Titubeó un poco. –Según Wirth son cuatro: programación declarativa, programación estructurada, programación modular, y programación orientada a objetos.   
Otra estudiante que lee antes de entrar a clase, eso me gusta bastante, así no tengo que repetir tantas ocasiones o explicarlo una y otra vez hasta que lo entiendan. Le di mi sonrisa ensayada, para girarme y escribir las palabras claves de toda esa clase.   
Un programador debe:   
Reconocer, Recoger, Realizar, Diseñar, Implementar e Implantar.   
—Para que se les quede grabado pueden ponerlo como una expresión algebraica.   
Re3.Di.Im2  
—Díganme entonces los conceptos de cada uno de estas palabras clave, Sr. MacCoy, Srita. Grooves, Sr. Francis, Sr. Simpson, Srita. Callaham y Sr. Peters—. Los rostros de confusión son una de las mejores cosas que un profesor puede ver en un salón de clases, lo sé, en ocasiones me agrada ser un sádico, pero es de los pocos placeres a los que tenemos derecho.   
Como supuse el Sr. MaCoy y la Srita.Grooves respondieron sin ningún problema, a diferencia de los otros que no tuvieron noción de lo que hablaba.   
Al termino de la clase como de costumbre no faltó el alumno que se quedó a mi lado y como no, fue el Sr. MaCoy y… también la Srita. Grooves.   
—Eh… Profesor Finch, tengo una duda— dijo tímidamente la Srita. Grooves, adelantándose a su compañero. Vaya esos ojos cafés eran más de una tonalidad dorada, que acentuaban su rostro ovalado y cabello castaño claro que estaba sujeto en una trenza lateral. El Sr. MacCoy era lo contrario a ella, delgado, pálido, ojos color tormenta y finalmente de cabello oscuro demasiado corto, pareciese militar.   
—Dígame y tratare de resolverla.   
—En cuanto a la programación únicamente repasamos los conceptos principales, es decir veremos la programación básica y general de cualquier software mercantil, pero ¿qué pasará con el lenguaje de programación especializado…? — se vio interrumpida por el otro alumno.   
—Si, por ejemplo el lenguaje de programación ADA.   
Vaya encerrona, quizás los alumnos no están del todo inconscientes.   
—Ese lenguaje de programación es exclusivo para uso del ejército, nosotros como escuela de civiles no podemos enseñarlo.   
—Pero, entonces si lo conoce— dijo triunfante el Sr. MacCoy  
—No he dicho eso— espeté un poco turbado.   
—Aun así no lo negó…— un risueño estudiante. Rodee los ojos, a veces son imposibles estos chicos.   
—No tengo idea de lo que me está hablando Sr. MacCoy—. Giré para dar terminada la conversación y comenzar a levantar libros y material.   
—Pero tanto Anthony como yo queremos trabajar en un programa parecido al ADA, para nuestra tesis y cuanto antes comencemos mejor, ¿No lo cree, Sr. Finch?   
Me giré nuevamente y suspiré. —Es demasiado pronto para pensar en una tesis cuando aun no dominan los rudimentos básicos de la programación, además…— Esas sonrisas culpables me hicieron detenerme en mi perorata, Oh, vaya estaba frente a un par de hackers... ambos se dieron cuenta porque inmediatamente comenzaron a alejarse para intentar huir.   
—Me temo que a pesar de sus conocimientos “avanzados” en programación no deberían jactarse, unos cuantos logros no significa que lo sepan todo—. Mi instinto “paternal” habló antes de darle permiso. —Tendrán que presentarme su propuesta para comenzar a discernir qué tan viable sería—. No sabía en ese instante en los grandes problemas que me acarrearían.   
Cuatro semestres después…  
—La ingeniería del software se centra en los pasos de planificación y diseño del programa, mientras que antiguamente (programación artesanal) la realización de un programa consistía casi únicamente en escribir el código, bajo sólo el conocimiento de los requisitos y con una modesta fase de análisis y diseño.   
Como ustedes saben, el lenguaje de programación es básico y prácticamente universal, habiendo sus excepciones, como lo es el lenguaje de programación ADA. Haciendo un poco de historia; el nombre de este lenguaje EXCLUSIVO del ejército, se dio en honor a la primera mujer programadora de computadoras conocida fue Ada Lovelace, hija de Anabella Milbanke Byron y Lord Byron; si, un poeta—. Hice hincapié ante sus caras de incredulidad, ¿Acaso no tienen cultura general? —Anabella introdujo en las matemáticas a Ada quien, después de conocer a Charles Babbage, tradujo y amplió una descripción de su máquina analítica. Incluso, aunque Babbage nunca completó la construcción de cualquiera de sus máquinas, el trabajo que Ada realizó con éstas le hizo ganarse el título de primera programadora de computadoras del mundo. De ahí el nombre del lenguaje de programación EXCLUSIVO del ejército.   
—Y que nosotros deberíamos aprender…— le di una mirada resentida al Sr. MacCoy.  
—Vamos Tony, que no debes bromear con eso, sabes que al Sr. Finch no le agrada, debido a su complejo de persecución— dijo Samantha con una sonrisa demasiado expresiva reflejada en sus ojos cafés y por demasiado expresiva me refería a demasiado autosuficiente, ya que le costó prácticamente nada asimilar y escribir el lenguaje ADA, siendo uno de los más complicados, pero una vez entendiendo la raíz de todo es como deslizarse sobre hielo. —Además la gran ventaja del lenguaje ADA es que no tenía un ciclo de vida definido ya que no tiene que delimitar las distintas fases intermedias, para validar el desarrollo de la aplicación, es decir, está garantizando que cumpla todos los requisitos para la aplicación y verificación de los procedimientos de desarrollo: se asegura que los métodos utilizados son apropiados, porque está constantemente renovándose. Se originan en el hecho de que se autorepara de los errores que se detectan inmediatamente dentro de la fase de implementación o peor aún, durante la fase funcional.   
—¡pfff!, guarda silencio Sam, de verdad a veces pareces…— La srita. Grooves le sacó la lengua en un gesto puramente infantil, pero no la culpo, su madre siempre ha sido una persona de gran apoyo en su vida y su principal consentidora, algo malo cuando se es hijo único, como lo fui yo.   
—Tranquilos—. Samantha me dio una risa de complicidad que desapareció cuando acabé la oración. —A ambos aun les falta aprender mucho, aunque sean mis alumnos más adelantados todavía no dominan bien las directrices básicas, como definir el objetivo, no tiene caso que sepan la programación sino saben que van a hacer con ella, para eso deben tener una visión holística del programa; analizar los requisitos y su viabilidad, el diseño general, el diseño en detalle; la implementación, entre otras cosas, todo esto de acuerdo a lo que se desea obtener como producto final y ustedes aun no me han dicho para que van a desarrollar el programa.   
—Pero Sr. Finch, para eso lo tenemos a usted—. Esa actitud zalamera no funcionaba conmigo, por lo contrario me desagradaba y ambos lo sabían, haciéndolo a propósito, por lo cual puse mi escritorio de por medio, a veces pensaba en ellos como un par de gatos: solitarios, conveniencieros, ariscos y voluntariosos; pero que conmigo habían aprendido a controlarse o al menos eso aparentaban porque ya un par de veces tuve que intervenir con ellos cuando han estado a punto de expulsarlos, porque definitivamente se aburren con sus otras clases ya que no representan un reto para ellos.   
Esas miradas no funcionaban conmigo… mentira. —Para la próxima semana quiero que ustedes dos diseñen un lenguaje exclusivo suyo—. Les di una mirada que entendieron, no basado en el ADA. —Y me lo tendrán que explicar, para ver si es viable o no aplicarlo en programación.   
Sus sonrisas fueron la respuesta, los demás alumnos de la clase se levantaron al igual que ellos, despidiéndose rápidamente y yo me puse a calificar exámenes, aunque me provocara dolor de cabeza ver los horrores que ponían. Finalmente terminé y me encaminé a mi casa, otro día más, sin que nada asombroso pasara en mi vida, a veces quisiera que sucediera algo… 

Continuará…


End file.
